


A not so good morning

by TazerAlien



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I, POV First Person, Sickfic, So you cough up mucus but only for a second, This is after Yes man gets more assertive, and he's anxious, basically he has some emotional range, descriptions of mucus, don't worry its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazerAlien/pseuds/TazerAlien
Summary: From the moment you woke up with sheets sticky with sweat you knew that your day would only get worse from there.
Relationships: Courier/Yes Man (Fallout)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A not so good morning

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough Yes Man fics so I guess I gotta write some now!!!  
> Please Kudos and comment!! <3

From the moment you woke up with sheets sticky with sweat you knew that your day would only get worse from there. Everything was hot, too hot, and you could feel the heat making you dizzy as you peeled yourself away from the bed and stumbled your way into the bathroom. A quick, cold shower helped with the dizziness but the heat was still energy sapping and heavy as you shuffled back to bed.

Your throat felt like sandpaper and you could feel your stomach turning with bile as you let yourself collapse onto the bed, kicking the damp sheets and blankets off with a groan. Once your head hit the pillow, the room began to spin a bit and all you could do was stuff your face into a pillow and wait it out.  
It was when the spinning finally stopped that a familiar voice decided to boom through the hall.   
_“GOOD MORNING!!”_  
The sudden greeting made you jump from the pillow, immediately making the room spin again and causing you to let out a sob as you pulled the pillow over your head.

“Yesssssiiieee!! Quiet voice today… I don’t feel good.”  
The sound of Yes Man’s large wheel rushing down the hall to the bedroom slowed down noticeably after you rasped out your request, the sound of metal ticking together prompting you to uncover your head enough to look up at Yes man nervously clicking his claws at your bedside.  
 _“Oh… You don’t look so good… “_ _  
_Yes Man’s voice seemed to waver, something you were still getting used to after he disappeared for a few weeks for his ‘upgrades’.  
You couldn’t help but smile at his display of worry, reaching one of your clammy hands out to hold onto a claw. Yes Man seemed to bounce up and down a little in place as a show of anxiety, making you chuckle for a few seconds until erupting into a coughing fit. Of course this made Yes man bounce more, making you laugh more, which made you cough more. Eventually you were able to motion Yes man to pull you to the side of the bed and bring you a trash can to cough up mucus into, before you could get it on the bed. You could hear Yes man cringe and snap his claws as you coughed up slimy yellow and green bile into the little trash can.  
 _“That is… Disgusting! I didn’t know your body could produce that much mucus!”_ _  
_Despite his usual sarcasm and cheery tone, Yes Man’s voice seemed to break in places as his claws clicked together even louder. You groaned and motioned a hand towards his claws, giving him the hint to stop before gesturing at the trash can.  
“Can you flush all this down the toilet and get me something to eat? Probably something light so I don’t barf it back up.”  
You ended your request with a toothy smile, watching Yes Man take away the trash can and hurry down the hall, being unable to help the chuckle that escaped your lips as you heard his clicking start up again.


End file.
